In U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,472, there have been disclosed mineral coating compositions in which an amylaceous material, such as starch, has been upgraded in respect to the water-resistance of coatings obtainable on paper by the use of water-insoluble, amine-containing emulsion polymers with amylaceous binders, using the polymer in an amount of 20% to 70% by weight of the total weight of such polymer and the binder.